User blog:TheMindofMe/My final stance
Before we start out, this may seem like another one of my oldest blogs that I did regarding bannings. Well this is actually the opposite, regarding unbannings. And this is just a poll, so don't take it too damn seriously. As most of you may know, I have stated that I might join chat rarely once my ban expires this Saturday, but lately I've been having second thoughts and yadda yadda yadda, it's a long story. But all I'm asking is that you tell me whether you think I should start coming to chat often again, only join rarely like some people here (like Wach for example), or keep doing what I've been doing for the past few months and continue focusing only on ERB. The reasons as to why I've considered this are listed below: Reasons I might come back and start joining again # I know this might sound like a bit of a call-out but; Killer, Slice, and some others that may have caused me trouble in the past have departed, meaning a possible better-time in chat than a few months ago. # I have been told that I have grown ever since I stopped joining, and so has the Wiki, meaning the new community might be more accepting of me now than a few months ago. Reasons I might only join rarely like some # All of my latest bannings partially had to do with me being on chat all the time, as I had joined more than most users. Reasons I might keep doing what I've been doing for the past few months # Same reason as above, I used to join a bit too often and wasted pretty much all of my free time annoying others. # I feel as if everything has happened since I stopped joining chat (ex. events, blocks, etc.), whereas literally nothing happened back when I used to join. # I also feel as if I had wasted the whole summer not joining chat, even though it would've been useful in the summer, as my ban is expiring just as school starts. #I've been feeling bad about my past here lately, talking about ERB at the wrong place and pissing the place off, as I have wondered if I had been more deserving of the ban. IMPORTANT: If this one passes, I might cancel the parody series as I have been meaning to since I feel as if I'm not as experienced as Wach is. Feel free to use any of the above reasons for your choice on what I should start doing for the rest of the time being. Just pick one of the four choices below and I will have the results by Saturday. Thanks :) Yes (I should come back and rejoin the community Epicnail TheDoctorTenGrinch Firebrand795 Nikki Lee 1999 Tkid115 Captain Warrior Awesomesix TKandMit ProbablyNoah MetalFire Reignic3 Minipop56 Maybe (I should come on chat only rarely like some) No (I should stop joining altogether and continue what I've been doing the last few months) I don't care (You really don't care and think I should just make my own choices) WonderPikachu12 Bantha117 Joeaikman Icey778 BreZ Category:Blog posts